1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a field of liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly, to a color filter and a manufacturing method for the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a manufacturing process for a color filter (CF) according to the prior art, there is a technique which includes steps of: providing a roller 11, and coating black photoresist onto the roller 11 (please refer to FIG. 1A); rolling the roller 11 along a patterned template 12, wherein the black photoresist of a first pattern 121 (the first pattern 121 corresponding to a pixel display area of a liquid crystal display) corresponding to the patterned template 12 is transferred on the patterned template 12, and the roller 11 remains only the black photoresist of a second pattern 122 (the second pattern 122 corresponding to a non-display area of the liquid crystal display) corresponding to the patterned template 12 (please refer to FIG. 1B); and transferring the black photoresist having the second pattern 122 onto a substrate 13 on the roller 11, thereby forming a black matrix (BM) layer 131 (please refer to FIG. 1C).
There are two possible ways to treat the black photoresist remained on the patterned template 12:                a first way is achieved by recycling the residual black photoresist, but since the black photoresist has been exposed to the air, and therefore causes a solvent within the black photoresist to be volatilized and changes to properties of the black photoresist, thereby affecting the yield of a reusable aspect;        a second way is achieved by removing the residual black photoresist, and such way will undoubtedly increase material costs.        